The Sun Girl is Moonstruck
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: The kiss between Oogami and Himeko was about to occur, but what stopped Himeko from kissing him? Why did she push away? Her conflicted feelings begin to settle as she learns of her heart's true desire. She wants Chikane by her side, the blue haired girl haunting her thoughts. Wait, what's that in the distance? CHIKANE!


WARNINGS: Yuri, femslash, shoujo-ai, whatever you want to call it. Pairing is Chikane&Himeko from Kannazuki no Miko.

Summary: The kiss between Oogami and Himeko was about to occur, but what stopped Himeko from kissing him? Why did she push him away. Her conflicting feelings begin to settle as she learns of her heart's true desire. She wants Chikane by her side, the blue hair girl haunting her thoughts. Wait, what's that in the distance? CHIKANE?!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. Which is sad.

_On the mech..._

Himeko watched as Oogami leaned in closer, his eyes shut. _Why do I feel that if I kiss him, something just won't be right. _Himeko pushed away, before bowing apologetically.

"I apologize Oogami-kun, but I-I... It's just not the right time. I'm so confused and my heart is telling me that this isn't what I want. Gomenesai."

She looked back at Souma and saw a sad smile on his face. He stood closer to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I wanted to be with you, but I can see that is not possible," he murmured, just loud enough for her to here,"I guess I lost to Chikane again."

Himeko pulled away to look at him, her features marred by confusion.

"Chikane-chan?..." her sentence dropped as she began to think. _Chikane-chan is my friend, but is she really why I pulled back. She is beautiful, so beautiful, and kind. Sometimes I wish I could jus- WAIT WHAT!? Why am I thinking like that about Chikane-chan. Is that what he meant? That I'm attracted to Chikane-chan? _She felt her heart rate speed up rapidly, a look of understanding donning her face.

She heard Souma resume talking again.

"Yes, it seems that you two care for each other. I tried to ignore it, thinking maybe we could be together. I know now, that it just isn't meant to be."

Reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder, lifting her gaze once more to him. The sad smile was still present on his face.

"Himeko," he started, "I just want you to be happy and if that happiness is with Chikane, then so be it. But remember, I'll always be there to protect you."

She wrapped him in a hug, a smile stretching across her face. He was kind of sad at having to let her go, but she wasn't meant to be with him. Gazing at the shore, he noticed an odd flash of light. At the center was... CHIKANE!? Looking down at Himeko, he slowly turned her towards the shore and pointed.

"Himeko, here's your chance, do you see that figure over there? It's Chikane."

Himeko's gaze locked on to the blue haired girl. The world around her suddenly shifted as the mech began walking over to the shore, Souma no longer at her side. Once they reached the shore, the mech deposited her beside Chikane before flying off.

Chikane ran forward, but didn't expect Himeko to jump into her arms. Their momentum sent the pair tumbling to the ground. Chikane looked up at Himeko, who was smiling shyly. What happened next shocked her, as a warmth covered her lips. _Himeko is kissing me? Wha-._ Her thoughts were cut off as the two girls separated, trying to regain their breath. Chikane barely heard Himeko's next words, her heart soared.

"Chikane-chan aishiteru," the blonde whispered, "I realized that Oogami isn't the matching shell, you are."

Himeko would have continued but was cut off by the bluenette 's lips upon hers.

_It seems,_ she thought_, That the sun in moonstuck, for the moon her self. It's just a little ironic._Any other thoughts vanished as she focused on the girl kissing her. Her Chikane-chan, the only one whose beauty rivalled the moon.

**_The sun and moon, up in the sky_**

**_to the horizon they do fly._**

**_Hoping to catch the other so far apart_**

**_As they run for the one who holds their heart._**

(Just made that up... like a boss)

**A.N.: **I hope you guys liked it. Any feed back is appreciated.


End file.
